Total Drama Island
Note: All info comes from tv.com' Summary Total Drama Island is a Show airng on Teletoon in Canada, and CN In the USA. The series is a "reality show" where twenty-two teens settle at Camp Wawanakwa—an island located in an unspecified area in Muskoka, Ontario. The plot is somewhat like Survivor and Endurance, with social and living environments similar to The Real World. At times, the show also spoofs elements of Fear Factor and Iron Chef. The producers of the reality show plan various challenges the campers must participate in, usually involving extreme stunts. Every three days, the losing team (up until the point where the teams are disbanded) is called to the campfire at night, where Chris (the host) passes out marshmallows. Those who receive a marshmallow get to stay, while the one who does not get a marshmallow has been voted off the island, and must walk down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, which will take them away to "never, never, never, ever, ever, ever, come back." This process continues on until one player remains on the island. There are many similarities in each of the elimination rounds, but also many unique variations. At the end of the series, the last contestant will win a $100,000 prize (which the host is certain the contestant will "blow in a week"). Total Drama Island complete series including the hour long season finale Total Drama Drama Drama Island will be on the dvd and cdnow.com has it on a pre-order sale for $25.00. the total running time for the DvD is 594 minutes. The Dvd will be released on August 18 2009. you can go to cdnow.com to pre-order! *The DVD might be uncut because of the preview for the DVD showing a clip from "I Triple Dog Dare You!" where Heather says "What is this,grade 5? Why don't we just do Seven Minutes Of Heaven in a skanky basement closet?" and the line is not touched at all by the censors. This means the DVD might be uncut. Language: English Subtitles: English Number of discs: 4 Studio: Warner Home Video DVD Release Date: August 18, 2009 Run Time: 594 minutes this is from Amazon.com *''Note'' - All three of these Campers Are on the Screaming Gophers Note: Episode 1 was an introductory episode and Episode 26 was a recap of the season. In certain episodes, maybe as goofs in the show, these campers did not appear in the bonfire ceremonies to receive a marshmallow, even though they appeared in the very next episode. These episodes may or may not have featured bonfire ceremonies. Either way, it is unknown who received the first marshmallow; therefore, no camper received the "HIGH" ranking (for those episodes). This camper was at the bonfire or Dock of Shame when someone from the other team got eliminated. Maybe as an error or a goof. Mr. Coconut was not an official camper from the start of Total Drama Island, and therefore, was not on the team of either The Screaming Gophers or The Killer Bass. He was introduced in Episode 23, "Camp Castaways", as Owen's "friend" (Owen and the other remaining campers had been stranded on a deserted island, without "prepared" food or shelter). Owen was cut off from the other campers due to where he was during the time the campers were stranded. So on top of not having food and shelter, he also had solitude. This, of course, caused Owen to go temporarily insane, which caused him to befriend a coconut, appropriately named "Mr. Coconut". These campers were exceptions to the rules, and came back to Total Drama Island to compete after being previously eliminated. These campers, therefore, had two places in this competition. Originally, Izzy was on the team of The Killer Bass and Katie was on the team of The Screaming Gophers. In Episode 2, "The Not So Happy Campers - Part 2", Sadie, a camper on The Killer Bass, refused to complete the challenge (jumping off a 1,000-ft. high cliff into the lake). She said that she would only jump if her BFFFL, Katie, was on the same team as she was. Izzy, originally of The Killer Bass, offers to trade places if Chris McClean were to agree. After begging the host, Chris McClean, he finally switches Izzy to The Screaming Gophers and Katie to The Killer Bass. Izzy and Eva were two campers who came back to the island by "popular audience demand" (which was actually proclaimed to be a lie, the "Total Drama Island" staff had only brought them back because they liked Izzy and Eva, and the staff only wanted to make it harder for the other campers by bringing two of the most "intolerable" people back to campgrounds). Episode 16, "Search and Do Not Destroy", featured multiple winners since multiple people completed the challenge objective. *Heather was the actual winner of this challenge because she completed the required challenge objectives, and the prize she received had an invincibility pass inside, claiming the actual win. *Owen also won and completed the challenge objectives, but when he tried to claim his prize, he did not end up with a prize. *Gwen, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Izzy, and Lindsay also won and completed the required challenge objectives, and also had a prize to claim, though their prize was not invincibility, but other random items that probably were not worth the effort of getting them. *DJ and Bridgette did not complete their challenge objective, thus, not winning. *Trent also completed his challenge objectives, won, and claimed his prize, but got voted off the island. He did win, but he was voted off the island, which also counted as him being out. In Episode 20, "Wawanakwa Gone Wild!", Gwen was the winner of this challenge, and received invincibility for this challenge, but stil received the final marshmallow. Winning solo invincibility, Gwen was already proven to stay on the island. Episode 21, "Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon", had no actual winner(s). This episode was themed with the #3, where the remaining campers were split into three groups, linked together by handcuffs (meaning that the campers only had 3 literal arms that they could actually use), with each team having to do three challenges. Invicibility was going to be given to the team with the most wins. Each team won one of the three challenges, making the final game a tie, meaning that anyone could have been eliminated. In the beginning of Episode 24, "Are We There, Yeti?", since Chris McClean had to host an awards ceremony, Chef Hatchet was doing the recap of Episode 23, "Camp Castaways". Mr. Coconut, Owen's mutual friend, was the "camper" that was eliminated that episode. As Chef was emphasizing the words "Total Drama Island" at the end of his recap, he threw Mr. Coconut onto to the table and cut it in half. Courtney, one of the campers of Total Drama Island, was pre-destined to not participate in the upcoming season as a cast-mate on Total Drama Action. Due to a technicality of Courtney suing the Total Drama network of all the terrible things they did to her, she is proved to have earned a spot as a Total Drama Action cast-mate in a later episode entitled "Ocean's Eight - Or Nine". Voted Off "Voted Off" and "Eliminated" are two different things in this situation. *'Ezekiel' - Voted off because of his sexist comments against women. *'Eva' - Voted off because she lost her temper after Heather stole her MP3 Player, terrorizing her team thinking they took it. She returned in Episode 15. *'Noah' - Voted off because he didn't help his team members, and refused to play the game of dodgeball (the challenge of this episode). *'Justin' - Voted off because Heather convinced Lindsay, Beth, Izzy & Owen to vote him off instead of her. *'Katie' - Voted off because she and Sadie had gotten lost in the woods, and showed up at the campgrounds too late to save their team from losing. *'Tyler' - Voted off because of his inability to conquer his fear of chickens and also for making the team lose the challange. *'Izzy' - Eliminated because she was hunted by the R.C.M.P. She returned in episode 15. *'Cody' - Voted off because he was mauled by a bear and no longer useful to the team. *'Beth' - Voted off because she cursed the team with a tiki doll she brought from a previous challenge. *'Sadie' - Voted off because of her inability to shoot an apple through the arrow on Courtney's head for a challenge, and instead, knocked Courtney unconscious. *'Courtney' - "Voted off" because of Harold tampering with the votes against Courtney to spite Duncan for bullying him so much. *'Harold' - Voted off for being distracted during a challenge when Heather's top was ripped off, exposing her breasts. *'Eva (Again)' - Voted off again because of her rage against Bridgette and Heather. *'Trent' - Voted off because of LeShawna's actions after Heather used her manipulative ways against Gwen and Trent (including kissing Trent in front of Gwen intentionally to break Gwen and Trent up). After Gwen told LeShawna what she "saw", LeShawna got everyone to vote off either Heather (for being evil) or Trent (for being a "two-timer", when he was only framed to look like one). Heather got invincibility this episode, meaning Trent was the one who had to take the fall. *'Bridgette' - Voted off of because smelling really bad for a short time, on account of a skunk spray. Also, because she was supposedly a threat to the guys since she was nice and athletic. *'Lindsay' - Eliminated because she was the last to cross the finish line in the Tour de Wawanakawa because of Heather's back-stabbing ways. (Whoever crossed last in this bike race was to immediately go to the Dock of Shame. Heather crossed first of four, and Lindsay crossed second of four). Duncan and Owen had crashed in the process of trying to get to the finish line, technically saying they didn't cross the finish line (making Heather cross first of TWO people and Lindsay cross second of TWO people, basically meaning "last place"). *'DJ' - Eliminated because of being freaked out from an Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and Hook without even meeting the challenge qualifications (i.e. to at least see and confront him). *'Izzy (Again)' - Voted off this time for her inability to shoot her required animal with a tranquilizer gun for a challenge, though ended up shooting everything else (i.e. Heather and Chef Hatchet). *'Geoff' - Voted off because of his happy-go-lucky attitude towards the other campers, who believed that "nice cannot be defeated". *'LeShawna' - "Voted off" because of a misconception from the other campers who were previously voted off. When Chris announced that the losers would choose a camper to be eliminated that episode, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Lindsay (twice), Izzy, Trent, and a random parrot (twice) said LeShawna's name, inadvertently, totaling nine votes against LeShawna. *'Mr. Coconut' - Eliminated because it was not an actual contestant and it destroyed what was left of Owen's sanity. *'Duncan' - Eliminated because of his brashness against other people, especially Chef Hatchet. *'Heather' - Eliminated because she refused to do a submitted dare (made by Lindsay) of having Chef shave her head. He did end up shaving her head but she didn't accept the dare (i.e. she kicked the razor out of his hands, therefore rejecting the dare, though it landed on her head, resulting in bad karma from Lindsay, to Heather). *'Gwen' - Eliminated because she lost to Owen in a race to a finish line (i.e. Lindsay & Izzy put the smell of brownies in Owen's nose, which gave him strength to beat Gwen at the last second to win Total Drama Island